


Retcon Penis Ouija quote that I just made up

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Random thing i made, Retcon Penis Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to write an actual thing for this. Or i'll probably just add it to the thing im already writing. I'll just make that a bunch of plotless things that happened on the retcon meteor.</p></blockquote>





	Retcon Penis Ouija quote that I just made up

DAVE: karkat whoa man what are you doing

DAVE: why are you drawing all these human dicks

DAVE: how do you even know what they look like??

KARKAT: YOU FUCKING KNOW!

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

ROSE: Oh, this is a very interesting development. Care to give any details?

KARKAT: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! WE NEVER DID ANYTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US AT ALL.

DAVE: its already been said dude

DAVE: you just told them about our relationship

KARKAT: FUCK YOU.

DAVE: already did

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write an actual thing for this. Or i'll probably just add it to the thing im already writing. I'll just make that a bunch of plotless things that happened on the retcon meteor.


End file.
